


折翼之蝶·求不得

by LinkZ185



Category: MiTzu-fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 佛前空祝禱，何奈總無情？初瀨山歸去，痴心付冷風。——《小倉百人一首之七十四番》(漢譯)名井南是一名陰陽師，而她的朋友正是平氏門下的凑﨑紗夏。可他愛的人……卻是朋友的愛人。





	折翼之蝶·求不得

名井府迎來了一名稀客。

平井桃不等通傳，徑自跨步踏上回廊，吱吱嘎嘎的鳥鳴聲隨即響遍府中。她毫不客氣的拉開了名井南房間的紙拉門，急忙的道 :“出事了！”

名井南看著平井只穿著淺粉單衣，連烏帽也沒戴好便趕來她家，想來為的定是極為重要的要事。她連忙起身相迎，扶攙著快跌倒的平井，問道:“發生甚麼事了？”

“主上…主上投海了！”

“甚麼？”即便名井向來穩重，可接到消息也忍不住驚呼出來。要知今上諱言仁，其母建禮門院乃是內大臣宗盛之妹。以平氏一門的權勢，加之今上九五之尊的榮位，又怎麼會投海自盡？

她立刻明白發生甚麼事。

平氏敗了！

她瞳孔一縮，隨之想起了效忠平氏的凑﨑紗夏以及……那人，心頭不由得抽搐。不等平井開腔，她緊抓住平井的手，素來斯文體弱的她竟抓得平井倒抽一口涼氣 :“紗夏姐姐呢？！紗夏姐姐如何？！”

“紗夏她……”

看著平井半天也說不出，名井來不及整理好衣冠，便驅馬趕至凑﨑府。在來往的路上，但見前方人馬擾攘，為首被關押車上的白衣女子，頭髮散亂，面容清癯，赫然是內大臣宗盛。

源氏軍兵將平氏敗軍押進來了！

名井銀牙一咬，勒馬往小巷策去。

“再不快點便來及了……”名井喃喃自語道 :“子瑜會被他們捉走的。”

剛趕到凑﨑府，只見門前一切如舊。名井提心吊膽的推開了門，不見門房卻見周子瑜坐在走廊，低垂著頭不知說甚麼，手不斷輕撫著肚皮。

名井忽然想起了那天 :楓落龍田川，周子瑜身影仿佛自青空剪出向西而立。

那時她想呼喚她來到自己身邊。不曾想她回眸而來，笑容卻是贈予給凑﨑。

“紗夏姐姐。”不是南姐姐。

明明是她帶凑﨑到福原，明明是她發現藏在宋國商船的周子瑜……

但為什麼她卻不是她的？

名井對此百思不得其解。

“子瑜。”名井將手輕放在周子瑜的肩上，清冽的嗓音宛如冷泉，喚回了周子瑜的魂。

“紗夏姐姐騙了我……”周子瑜哽咽著道 :“她說過會回來的。”

“子瑜……”名井看著周子瑜的淚水劃過面頰，她啞著聲說道 :“別哭了。”

“南姐姐……”

名井忍不住了，她輕輕吻上周子瑜的淚水。

既咸又苦，冰涼卻溫熱。

不！

她愛的是凑﨑，你的朋友！

名井這才反應過來，她連忙將自己的嘴唇趕離周子瑜。誰料周子瑜不但不驚訝不厭惡，反而主動將名井攏入懷中，小舌生澀的扳開名井的貝齒，舐吮名井的舌頭，直至二人喘不過氣來。

“子瑜……我們這樣做是錯的……”

“可是…”周子瑜的手撫上名井經過剛才而挺硬的陰莖，隔著單、雜衣、指貫，仍然能感受到它的滚燙和巨大 :“南姐姐不是很想要嗎？”

是，她很想要。名井垂下頭盯著身下的小帳篷。乾元的本能正在咆哮，被慾火燒得通紅的利爪不斷撕淌著她的肉體。隨著她的皮肉都傷痕纍纍，薄荷冷冽清新的味道，替走廊沉靜的木味添上一份異樣。

通紅的雙眼瞪視著周子瑜，仿佛染血的海水被瀝在冰川一般，直教她打了個寒顫。

接著的事她都忘了。

她只記得她一把將周子瑜撲到在走廊，奮力撕扯開束縛著周子瑜肉體的細長、圭、單、長袴。盡管這並非簡單的工程，坤澤身上厚重的日式細長堪比籠牢般難解，但她還是扯開了它。

“姐姐…輕點…”

名井向來都是溫柔的，可在床笫之間她卻是個猛獸。在確定周子瑜的下體足夠濕潤時，名井毫不猶疑腿下了指貫，裸露在室外的陰莖少了指貫的阻礙，一下子便撞入周子瑜的陰道。

她的陰道不鬆不緊，隨著名井的動作而張弛有度的包裹著它。作為供職陰陽寮的陰陽師，名井並非第一次跟坤澤發生關係，那並不完全緊緻的陰道，都在跟名井說明——凑﨑完全開發了她，搶佔先機將周子瑜據為己有。

她不由得嫉妒凑﨑，她生平第一次嫉妒別人。

名井將畢生妒意全數發洩在周子瑜體內，瘋狂地抽插。周子瑜的額角遂漸沁出冷汗，聲微弱少的呻吟道:“啊…姐姐…”

名井吻住了她的汗水，苦澀的汗味此刻卻是宛如甜美的貽水，悄聲道 :“我在…我在…”

就在蟬鳴不斷的走廊，她們渡過了愉悅的夏日午後。走廊失去了腳步聲，只剩下女孩的呻吟與慨歎，交織作悠揚的演歌。

直到最後，名井將她的送有盡獻給周子瑜，撩起她的髮絲往腺體狠狠一咬，完成了最後一步。

“不要……”

“為甚麼？”

“姐姐…我愛你…”

名井依然記得這一日，記得刻入心血。

可在這日之後周子瑜待她卻與往日一樣，二人好像只是普通朋友、親熱的姊姊妹妹。

直到某日周子瑜被名井陽和幸子夫人發現她的存在。就在她被侍從拖出去時，她竟在不住乾嘔。

“恭喜陰陽師大人，夫人有孕了。”

是她的孩子嗎？是她的孩子！

名井流著淚將周子瑜擁入懷裏，日光燦爛得猶如那個午後。

但她沒看到周子瑜的笑臉底下，死扛著不流下的淚。


End file.
